Under The Tree
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: A Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange for aunteeneenah. Prompt: Connorcentric, whumpage and TLC. Thank you to phoebenpiper for arranging the exchange. Takes place in a slightly AU season three in which Jack doesn't arrive until Christmas.


Disclaimer: Primeval nor the song Wonderful Christmastime do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange for aunteeneenah. Prompt: Connorcentric, whumpage and TLC. Thank you to phoebenpiper for arranging the exchange. Takes place in a slightly AU season three in which Jack doesn't arrive until Christmas.

Under The Tree

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Connor," called the petite blonde.

Abby tugged the shoulder strap of her orange tank top back up as she pushed herself up off the yoga mat. The Christmas carol playing drew to a close as Paul McCartney's voice sang _"Ohh Christmastime."_ The blonde reached for a small towel and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. Hot yoga and Christmas carols made for an odd combination, but her daily exercise routine didn't take a holiday. Abby looked upwards. There was no sign of her flat mate.

"Connor!"

The coelurosauravus soaring overhead landed on the railing. Rex looked at the dark haired man sprawled across the bed and then back down to the woman standing below. The lizard chirped.

"Still sleeping," nodded Abby in understanding. "I don't suppose you would…"

Rex chirped again at the lizard girl. The little green head shook back and forth in a definite no. The tiny blonde put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Just because Connor started feeding you cheese and onion crisps is no reason not to wake him up," chided Abby. "We've got things to do!"

Rex shook his head again. The lizard had a mutual understanding with the sleeping genius, and Rex wasn't going to do anything to threaten his source of Walker's crisps. The herpetologist climbed upstairs.

"Aww," sighed Abby. Her lips curled up in a small smile at the sight before her.

Connor Temple lay face down on the bed. The paleontologist's left foot dangled over the side of the mattress. A black pillow emblazoned with the words Star Wars half covered Connor's head. Rumpled sheets and a comforter sporting images of droids, rebel fighters and storm troopers, caressed the slender man's torso. His pert bum, covered in black boxers imprinted with reindeer, a sleigh, packages tied with red ribbon, and Father Christmas peeked out from beneath the covers.

"Connor," called Abby. The form before her snuggled deeper into the Star Wars comforter. She spoke louder. "Connor!"

The sleeping man curled up in a ball with his back towards Abby. Abby paused for a moment, if it wasn't so close to Christmas and there weren't so many things to do, she would be tempted to let him sleep. But Abby was determined to make this Christmas wonderful and she needed help. The blonde stripped the topmost covers from Connor.

"Wake up Connor," demanded Abby, "it's time to get the Christmas tree!"

"Ahh!" protested the waking man.

Connor shivered. Eyelashes fluttered, lids blinked, Connor opened his dark brown eyes. The dark haired man focused upon the beautiful blonde standing before him. Then his eyes noted the clock on the dresser behind her.

"Abby! It's six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday!" exclaimed Connor. "Nobody goes shopping for a tree at this hour!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, okay," grumbled Connor. "We weren't the only ones out looking for a tree this morning, but did we have spend all day looking for a Christmas tree?"

"It wasn't all day," objected Abby.

"It's dark out!"

"It's winter," reminded Abby, "the sun sets earlier..."

"Did we have to go to every tree lot in London?"

"It wasn't every tree lot!"

"All day looking at trees!" protested Connor. "I'm just saying…"

Abby rolled her blue eyes in exasperation at her flat mate. Bright moonlight lit up the entrance way as Abby inserted the key in the lock. The petite blonde pushed the door open and stepped aside. Connor, half pulled, half carried a large evergreen past her into the center of the flat.

"We coulda waited until Danny or Becker could help carry the tree," whined Connor. The technogeek, master of logistics and backup at the British government's secret research facility on rips in the fabric of time, leaned the long skinny tree upright against the sofa and stated the obvious. "Christmas isn't until Thursday."

"No, there's so much to do! We don't have enough time," objected Abby. The blonde glanced at the paper in her hand, this Christmas was going to be special. "We've got to get the tree in the stand and water it. The tree has to sit for a while before we can decorate it… and then the lights… and… and…"

Connor raised an eyebrow. The genius tossed his black fedora onto the small table by the tiny two seated sofa and began to unwind a thick, red and green knitted scarf from around his neck.

"How long is that list Abby?"

Big blue eyes looked up from the piece of paper and drilled into Connor. The tender-hearted young man gulped.

"I've never had a real tree before," evaded Abby. "And I want this tree to be perfect."

"There's no such thing as a perfect tree," retorted Connor.

"My brother is coming for Christmas dinner," reminded Abby. "And our friends from work, Danny, Sarah, and Jenny all said they would be here. Becker too when he gets his security stuff finished."

"Not exactly the whole team now, is it?" whispered Connor in a soft, low voice. Dark brown eyes glistened for a moment, then blinked. Connor continued. "Not with Lester dining with the minister."

The only original field team members left at the Anomaly Research Center exchanged a glance. The names of their other missing friends hung silently in the air between them. This would be their first Christmas without Ryan, without Stephen, without Professor Cutter. Jack's long anticipated arrival wasn't the only reason Abby wanted to make this Christmas special. There had been too many losses, too much sorrow in their lives lately. Abby swallowed.

"Even if everyone can't be here, we're here tonight. We'll have to do the best we can," urged Abby. "Come on now."

Abby strode across the room to pick up a red metal tree stand. She returned and placed the container on the floor in front of Connor.

"If you can create technological marvels like the anomaly detector and the anomaly locking device, it shouldn't be too hard to make this tree look wonderful," challenged Abby. "We can do this."

Connor swallowed. Brown eyes looked directly at Abby. Connor nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna need water," accepted Connor.

Abby hurried over to the kitchen sink and returned with a pitcher of water. She poured water into the tree stand. Connor lifted the trunk of the spruce and held it steady as Abby guided the shaft into the depths of the container. The blonde knelt down and tightened the bolts all around the trunk, penetrating the wood to hold the evergreen upright.

"Alright," whispered Abby, "let it go."

"Get out from underneath first," warned Connor. "We don't want it falling over on top of you."

The blonde scrambled back from beneath the tree and stood anxiously waiting, watching. Connor released his hold on the evergreen. The tree remained standing. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled a knife from his pocket and began to cut through the cording holding the branches tight. Freed, the branches sprang out from the trunk, sprinkling the floor with tiny green needles. Connor stepped back to admire the tree.

"It's not gonna fall," insisted Abby. She placed her hands upon her hips and nodded in satisfaction. "The tree will look wonderful!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's crooked," huffed Abby in exasperation Sunday evening.

The tall spindly Norway spruce soared straight upwards for seven feet. Then the last twelve inches tilted to the left. Connor picked up the package of tiny electric lights. Rex watched his humans. The coelurosauravus shook his green head in disapproval. The prickly evergreen wasn't something any self-respecting coelurosauravus would have selected for a nest.

"Maybe it will look better with the lights on it," encouraged Connor. His face lit up with a huge dimpled smile. The technogeek raised his arms, interlaced his fingers and flexed the digits as he stretched. Then, Connor raised his talented fingers in the air and waggled them back and forth. "Let me show you what some creative wiring can do."

"The tree is still crooked," fretted Abby several hours later.

"We're not done," reminded Connor. "The other ornaments will act as counterweights to balance out the tree."

Blinking, twinkling white lights spiraled upwards along the branches. A large box of red and white candy canes awaited unopened on the cozy little sofa beside another box of little red glass balls and a narrow rectangular package containing a red and white tree topper.

"Counterweights?"

"Weights and counterweights, the tension will balance out the tree, but let's finish it tomorrow," yawned Connor. "I don't fancy trying to climb up the ladder any more this late at night."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The tree looks better with the ornaments on it," agreed Abby late Monday night, "but it's still a bit tilted."

"Hand me the topper," called Connor from his position atop the rickety ladder.

Abby smiled. Decorating the tree together was fun. It was odd how such a simple task could lift the spirits. The blonde reached for the rectangular Sainsbury box containing the glittering red and white star. On the table near the overstuffed loveseat, the handheld anomaly detector started buzzing. Abby and Connor looked at each other.

"Sometimes I wish you had never invented the anomaly detection device," huffed Abby. She set the tree topper down. "Do you remember the old days when we had to wait for something weird to happen?"

"Don't anomalies take a holiday?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wait Conn," beseeched the blonde as Abby inserted the key in the door and pushed it open Tuesday afternoon. "Let me give you a hand."

"Ooh," hissed Connor.

Abby got her shoulder beneath his arm and lifted. Together the pair limped into the flat. The left leg of Connor's black trousers was ripped open from knee to ankle. A bright white plaster covered his injury. Abby settled the paleontologist upon the loveseat.

"Comfy?" asked Abby in a concerned tone.

The blonde reached for a green throw pillow and placed the soft cushion on the small table. Abby raised up Connor's ankle and placed it carefully upon the pillow. Dark brown eyes winced in pain, but Connor didn't say anything.

"Would you like a cuppa tea?" asked Abby in a soft voice.

"Real tea, not that awful stuff from the hospital," sighed Connor. He shifted uncomfortably and leaned back. Then he flashed a dimpled smile. "Thanks, Abby, yeah. That would be great."

The blonde turned and walked towards the tiny kitchenette. Abby put the kettle on and began to ready the tea things.

"Elephants in London," observed Abby as she tried to control her shaky voice. The blonde reached a trembling hand for the big oversized cup Connor preferred. Trying to keep the conversation casual, Abby continued, "Those creatures are not something you see running loose every day. And certainly not something I would ever expect to see chasing after us."

"Not just elephants," corrected Connor. Dark brown eyes looked at his injured leg. "Mughal war elephants. I think I would rather have been chased by a Tusken Raider riding a Bantha."

"Hmmph," snorted Abby as she carried a tray back into the main room. The blonde remembered the trumpeting call of the angry elephants, bugles blowing, the clash of swords, the flash of spears thrown, sparks soaring upwards when the anomaly locking device was impaled. The team was lucky that Connor's ankle and a damaged locking device were the only casualties last night. "Can't see an improvement there."

"Well, you know," spluttered Connor, "the Tusken Raider and the Bantha are fictional. If they're chasing you, all you have to do is wake up."

"Right," nodded Abby, her lips pursed thoughtfully. She didn't sound fully convinced. "If you say so."

"If Mughal warriors are after you," reminded Connor, "their swords and their elephants are real!"

"I would rather the warriors and their war elephants _both _stayed out of twenty-first century London," replied Abby with a huff as she held out the tea cup towards Connor. "Although Sarah seemed to think that tall Mughal warrior was pretty cool."

The dark haired man accepted the cup with a wan smile. Abby tilted her head sideways and looked at Connor in concern.

"Right, don't need to be chased by elephants or Banthas," agreed Connor. The slender man lifted the steaming beverage to his lips and took a sip of the fragrant brew. He closed his eyes for a moment as he swallowed. Then realizing that Abby was still watching him, Connor added, "A bit close today, yeah."

Abby nodded. Blue polish on the blonde's fingertips caught the light for a moment before her hand plunged into the depths of the left pocket on her beige cargo pants. Abby withdrew a small bottle of pills.

"Two paracetamol and then bed," counted out Abby. "Doctor said you needed rest."

"Abby," objected Connor shaking his head, "I'm not going to make it up those stairs tonight."

The blue eyed herpetologist glanced towards the staircase and turned back to Connor.

"No," agreed Abby. "You can sleep on the sofa here, but you still need to take your medicine."

She handed Connor his medication and watched as he obediently swallowed the pain killer. Abby rose to stand. She gestured towards her torn and muddied clothing.

"I'm gonna shower and change," said Abby, "before I go back to the ARC to check on the elephants."

"Back?"

"I've got to see if the elephants are getting along with Elton," reminded Abby. The blonde smirked. "And if the mammoth and the elephants aren't getting along, I may need to tranquillize Lester."

"What about the warriors?" asked Connor.

"Depending upon how well the tall warrior is getting along with Sarah," replied Abby with an even broader smirk, "I may have to tranquilize Danny."

Abby reappeared a short while later dressed in a blue top with matching leggings and a short checkered skirt. Connor lay sprawled across the small sofa sound asleep. Rex sat on the back of the overstuffed piece of furniture and stared at Connor.

"Keep an eye on him for me," admonished Abby. The lizard chirped in agreement as she left the flat.

Several hours later, when Abby returned, Connor was limping around the living room gathering more silver tinsel, red ribbon and the large box containing the tree topper together.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Abby. "Sit down!"

"Gonna finish the tree," explained Connor. "Your brother, Danny, Sarah, Jenny and Becker will be here on Thursday."

"No, put it all down," said Abby. "Dinner first, more paracetamol next, then sleep again."

"But the tree…," protested Connor. "It's not done yet."

"Connor, it can wait," insisted Abby.

"But you were the one worried we were running out of time…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Early Christmas Eve morning, Abby awoke to hear Rex chirping frantically. The sleepy blonde glanced out the window. Faint orange light tinted the eastern sky, to the west stars and a sliver of moon were still visible. Abby climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe and moved to the doorway of her bedroom. The petite woman leaned against the door frame and observed the living area.

"Rex, no!" ordered a low familiar voice.

Connor stood atop the rickety ladder. The slender scientist stretched his arm towards the tilting segment of the Christmas tree. The hand, clad in gray fingerless gloves, grasped a shiny red and white star. The coelurosauravus hovered inquisitively just above the tree topper, chirping loudly in alarm.

"Connor," exclaimed Abby. "What do you think you're doing?"

The dark haired young man looked down at Abby in surprise. The blonde stood in her white camisole and matching shorts, with a pink fluffy robe wrapped around her and belted loosely at the waist.

"Ahh! Don't look down!" exclaimed Abby as the treacherous ladder wobbled.

"It's Christmas Eve," answered Connor. "The tree needs a star on top."

"Not now! You shouldn't be climbing a ladder with your ankle in a plaster!" objected Abby.

"Almost done Abby," replied Connor. "Weights and counterweights, this will straighten out the tree."

The scientist pressed forward again, arm outstretched towards the tilted Norway Spruce. One hand held the tree topper. The other hand released the side of the rickety ladder and reached towards the tilting branch. The lizard swooped lower in concern. Rex couldn't believe his humans were so clueless about proper nest building techniques.

"Rex, no!" exclaimed Connor.

Connor grabbed the tree. The ladder shook and swayed. For a moment scientist and lizard stared at each other, eye to eye. Then the lizard soared safely upwards, while the scientist plummeted towards the floor. Connor bumped. Ladder thumped. The tree crashed down atop the man with a resounding whump.

"Connor!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ow."

"Connor," cried Abby.

The tiny blonde knelt beside the tree. Broken ornaments, broken branches and sharp evergreen needles covered the floor.

"Connor," called Abby in concern. "Are you all right?"

Abby pushed the heavy branches back. Connor's face appeared from under the tree looking paler than usual.

"Let's get this tree off of you," coaxed Abby, "then see if you can sit up."

A few minutes later, a dazed Connor sat upright and stared at the ruined Christmas tree.

"Ow," repeated Connor.

"What's wrong?" demanded Abby. Blue eyes looked at his plastered ankle. "Your ankle?"

"No, the tree attacked me," answered the creative genius as he shook his head. The technological innovator held his hand up in front of Abby. The tips of Connor's talented fingers were imbedded with sharp evergreen needles. "Me hands."

"Wait right here," ordered Abby.

The blonde returned a few moments later carrying a pair of tweezers. Abby settled herself on the floor beside Connor and pulled his injured hand close. One by one, Abby plucked sharp needles out from his fingertips. Connor winced each time she pulled out a spruce needle.

"There," sighed Abby as she pulled the last sharp green spike out. "All better."

"Not all better," objected Connor. "It hurts."

Connor held his hand up. The exposed pointer finger stood erect mere inches from Abby's lips.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" suggested Abby with a small smile.

But Connor, oblivious to the implication, turned his eyes back to stare at the fallen tree in dismay.

"I've ruined it. You wanted your first real tree to be perfect," sighed Connor, "and there's not enough time to fix it before Christmas. "

Abby reached out to touch the side of his face and turned his head back towards her.

"That's enough Connor," whispered Abby. "You and me… together, beside _our _Christmas tree, I'd say that's wonderful."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
